Never Say Goodbye
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: I couldn't let it end like this...Ed…I have one last thing to say. And I’m just going to come out and say it and I don’t want you to interrupt so please just hear me out.


_I think this came to me in an in-between dream…I don't know where it takes place, I don't know where in the manga it is...it's just a little story I wrote for fun a long year ago and just recently found...so ENJOY_

* * *

**Never Say Good-bye**

"Hey Al?" I asked the boy in the suit of armor gently. He looked down at me and if he had a mouth, he might have been smiling.

"Yes? What is it Winry?" He asked me in return. I smiled softly, and looked back to Ed, who didn't seem to want to look at me right now. I shook off that nagging feeling of rejection and smiled wider.

"Do you mind giving Ed and me a moment alone? Your feelings won't be hurt right?" He shook his head and laughed.

"No, not at all. I think brother feels the same way!" He said jokingly as he walked off, his brother silently cursing him underneath his breath.

"Ed, all joking aside now…I need…" I drifted off, finding this conversation a lot more difficult to bring up then I originally thought.

"Winry…" Edward started for me instead. I wondered if I was just that easy to read, or if he had something to say entirely on his own. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, I took the gesture as a way of trying to calm his nerves. I didn't answer, but he continued anyway.

"You've been with Al and I a long while now haven't you?" He gave a short chuckle and I simply nodded in return, wondering where he was leading me. "Its better your away from us…but it's, um, hard to see you go." He removed one hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. I felt myself fall for him over and over again.

"I know, and thanks for telling me Ed." I mentally cursed myself. That was the best thing I could say to him? I couldn't believe this. I had spent all of the night before practicing in my head the words I was going to tell him…knowing that this might have been my last chance in a long, long while to speak them to him.

"I'm really glad…that I got this time with you. Even if some pretty horrible things happened along the way." I tightened my hands quickly, trying not to recall the tragic moments of this certain adventure.

"Ed, what are you trying to say?" I pressed him, clearing my head and hoping my dying curiosity would open him up to me, to let me know what he had been thinking, for his thoughts and feelings trounce my own.

"I'm trying to say…" he repeated me and suddenly his golden eyes found mine. I was lost in them, the glow bringing me in. I reached out and touched his face, surprised to feel the rough stubble of beard. "Wow…you really are a man aren't you?" I whispered as I unconsciously moved closer to him.

He didn't say anything but simply grabbed my hand and closed his eyes. I continued on…

"I've noticed you know?" He looked up at me, confused and surprised. "I noticed your shoulders broadened, and I've noticed your chin define. I've seen you be stronger then any full-grown man…and I've notice that the look of determination in your eyes never once dimmed in my presence." I laughed softly, keeping the tears back.

I couldn't cry and break our promise now.

"You're taller than me now, and your back is no longer that of a little boy's." I shook my head, feeling slightly left behind. "You're not too grown-up to forget me, are you?"

"Winry!" He pulled back slightly, but I wouldn't let him leave me just yet, even if I ended up missing my train. I closed my eyes tight as I felt his hand tightly grip mine.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked me.

"Probably." I replied, and quietly laughed at myself.

"I can't just go and forget you…" He trailed off, and I felt the need to fill in his words for him.

"I know. I'm your mechanic."

"That's not it!" He nearly barked, and my eyes widened in surprise. That's really all I heard from him. People asked of me and he screamed that I'm nothing more then the girl who fixes his arm and leg. "You are…" he trailed off and sighed. "You. I can't forget you it isn't possible." He pulled my hand away from his face and led me towards the train. It almost seemed to be waiting for me.

"Now let's go," He said harshly, falling back into his old persona. I smiled gently and nodded, letting him pull me along. "You'll miss your train." He pushed me on and I ran to my seat quickly opening my window to him. He looked at me powerfully, and somehow that look alone gave me a new strength I didn't have before.

"Ed…I have one last thing to say. And I'm just going to come out and say it and I don't want you to interrupt so please just hear me out." I took a quick breath in and let it out just as fast; lastly I closed my eyes and opened up my heart. "I really, really have fallen for you Ed. I love you and it's probably hard to hear from me and hard to hear now but I hope and pray that this last lead will lead you back to your bodies…so it will be over." I opened my eyes to see his eyes downcast; obvious he didn't feel the same way. "So you can come home."

That was all.

"You don't have to say anything…I understand. Good-bye." The train whistled and his eyes flashed upwards towards me. A rush of words slipped from his mouth that I couldn't understand and he turned away from me, stomping off that same way he had that day which seemed like an eternity ago.

"ED I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted in what seemed like a repeating dream, practically falling out of the window. "EDWARD!"

Suddenly he turned back towards me as the train slowly started to move out of the station.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY GOOD-BYE TO ME WINRY!" He shouted and my eyes widened in shock. What did he mean? "I LOVE YOU TOO AND I SWEAR TO WHOEVER IS CONTROLLING THIS DAMNED UNIVERSE, THAT WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'LL MARRY YOU! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT!" He turned away swiftly and walked out of the station. I watched his back the entire time as he left…

I couldn't possibly sit there.

Grateful for the slow moving train I leapt from my seat and ran towards the still open door of that certain car. I looked down at the station platform and jumped, falling to the ground in an awkward heap. My carry luggage luckily didn't open but my knees and palms were scuffed with cuts and new bruises.

It was nothing I couldn't handle.

I rose to my feet and ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I saw that back again, the man's back. I crashed into it, my arms pulling him into a tight hug from behind.

"What the hell?" Edward asked as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Winry! What are you doing back here?" Alphonse asked nervously, wanting me to be as far from harm's way as possible.

I laughed into Ed's back and let the happy tears fall. "I hope these tears don't break our first promise. Ed, you made me cry." He pulled away from my embrace and looked down at me.

"No, these aren't Winry tears." He said smugly and poor Al had no clue what was happening. Edward ruffled my hair but I only returned to hugging him, wanting to never, ever let go.

Alphonse stepped back as he watched his brother and I embrace each other. "I'm sorry I jumped off a train to come and hug you."

"You're an idiot." He told me.

I pulled away, my glare lethal. "How on earth did you expect me to just sit there when you proposed?" I had managed to find my lucky, beautiful wrench and wail him a good one.

"Proposed…?" Al's small voice asked us.

"Damn it bitch!" Edward cursed, ignoring his brother and rubbing his sore spot atop his head. I laughed at his distraction and pulled on his collar, bringing him back towards me. Knowing I had finally fallen back into my old self.

"Forgive me Al…this needs to be done." I told the younger brother as a noticeable look of fear took the older one's face. I turned back to Ed and grinned evilly.

"How can we get married if you kill me?" He questioned as his voice grew high-pitched and nervous.

My facial expression changed as I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, loving the feel of his lips almost beneath my own. "Damn…" I cursed softly as I pulled away. "Next time I won't miss!"

He blinked, surprised, and I'm pretty sure I thought I might have seen a suit of armor blush.

"I'll go see when the next train leaves." I said off-handedly and turned away, leaving the brothers Elric behind.

"You proposed?!" I heard Alphonse asked his elder brother. "How long do you intend to keep that promise?" he asked.

"Until I die." He replied.

_Yea…me too Ed._


End file.
